Angels are With You
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Little drabbles for the Wee!Chesters. Will cover most of the time while Dean and Sam are small and probably go into adult hood.
1. Chapter 1

He could smell the grilled cheese burning and he knew that Mom was making lunch. Dean stood up and ran into the kitchen where his mother was flipping a burnt sandwich onto a plate, grabbing a handful of chips from a bag and putting them next to the sandwich. She turned and saw Dean staring at her with wide eyes. "Here ya go, hun," she said sweetly and sat it down on the table. Dean jumped up onto a table and kicked his legs as he pulled himself up.

Dean went to bite into it. "What do you say?" she asked and Dean looked up at her. He sat the sandwich down and blinked his eyes. "It starts with a t."

Dean gasped and giggled. "Tank you, Momma!" he yelled and she smiled. She put a hand on her belly and Dean smiled as he thought about his baby sister in his mommy's tummy. "Ware Daddy?" 

"Oh, he's at work. He had to go early," she answered and went back to the stove to make another sandwich. "Are you gonna want another one?" she asked and looked back over at Dean who had eaten half of the cheesy lunch. He nodded and she smiled.

After awhile the phone rang. Dean's mom stood up and answered it. "Hello?" she asked and waited. "Oh, hi John. When are you going to be getting home?" She paused again and Dean looked up. "Oh… So your boss is going to be holding you late again?" Dean pouted and ate his sandwich again. Dean overheard his father yell, "Well, it's not my fault Mary!"

Dean heard his mother choke back a sob and hang up the phone. She turned to the sink and started to wash the dishes. Dean pushed his chair back and climbed down, grabbing his empty plate and carrying it over to the sink. He tugged at his mother's skirt and she looked down at him. He handed up his plate and she took it, smiling. He stood there and rocked on his heels, not sure what to do.

"Momma?" he asked and she looked at him. "Are you sad?"

Mary forced a smile and bent down to Dean's height. "I'm not sad, just annoyed."

"Did Daddy make you anoed?"

"Yeah… Here give me a kiss and go pick out a book, okay?" Dean reached up and gave her a kiss and then hugged her tight. Mary hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. "Go on and pick your book."

Dean smiled and ran into the living room. Mary watched and sent a fervent prayer to give her patience as she dealt with John. He was trying to get extra hours and when he asked, he got shorter, but when he didn't he got longer hours and he was missing more and more time with Dean. She walked into the living room and sat down in the rocker, waiting for Dean.

She smiled as he came up with a book and crawled into her lap, kissing her belly as he got comfortable.

"Wat's her name, Momma?" Dean asked and Mary smiled as she cradled him in her arm and balanced the book in her other hand.

"Her name is Sam," she said and Dean made a face. "What?"

"Tat's a boy name!" he giggled and Mary laughed back.

"Well, my mom's name was Dean," she said back and Dean gasped. "Yup, and you're named after her."

"Dean not a girl name! It a boy name!"

"But it's your name, hun," Mary said and kissed him again. "What's this book called?"

"Night moon!" Dean answered and giggled.

"Yup," she said and started to read.

After she finished the book Dean had fallen asleep in her arm, cradling his head on her shoulder. She sat the book on the floor and rocked the chair as he slept, not wanting to wake him up.

She looked down at him and whispered, "Angels are watching over you." She gasped as the baby kicked and she smiled. "Angels are watching over you too, don't worry." The pressure left and she rubbed her stomach.

The phone rang and Mary sighed, she picked Dean up as she stood and maneuvered him into a comfortable place. She walked into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Mary, I'm on my way home."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know, John."

"No problem," he said and Mary heard him sigh. "Dean there?"

"He's asleep. I'm gonna go put him to bed in a minute."

"Alright. I guess I'll see him when he wakes up then."

"He missed you today."

"I figured," John said and chuckled slightly. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Mary hung the phone up and walked up the stairs toward Dean's room. She shifted his weight onto her hip and carefully opened the door. She walked to the bed with the safety bars and laid him down. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered the prayer that her mother said to her. "Sleep well my angel," she said and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Risen Angel: Well, there was some confusion from a reader from the first drabble. Sam isn't going to be a girl. I just thought that it would be cute if they thought that Sam was gonna be a girl. Most dads want to have at least one son, and after that they are okay with whatever comes next. That's just my reasoning. I thought it would be cute and I'm sorry for confusing any of you if you were! I didn't mean to.**

"Daddy ware's Momma?" Dean asked and looked up at John, who had taken to pacing the room.

"Huh? Oh… um… Sammy's coming," he answered and Dean's eyes lit up.

"Welly? I'm gonna have a sista? Yay!" he exclaimed and tugged at John's jacket. "Is she comin soon?"

"Uh, yup. We're gonna go and meet them in a few minutes." John answered and gulped. Mary hadn't called yet and he was getting really worried about what was going on. He took a deep breath and sat down as Dean climbed into his lap.

"Wats wong?" Dean asked and looked at John.

"Nothing. Just nervous, a little bit, not a whole lot. Nothing really scares me," John said as Dean's face turned into a frown, he added a smile to assure Dean.

"Good! Nutting betta scare you!"

"Why would anything scare me, Dean?"

"Cause they don know that you know Kung Foo!" Dean exclaimed and smiled a gaped tooth smile up at John.

John laughed and tickled Dean. "Are you sure that it's me that knows Kung Fu and not you?"

"Stop the tickle!" Dean exclaimed and giggled loudly. John raspberried Dean's neck and he squealed in laughter, kicking and trying to throw some punches. "Stop!" Dean laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" John asked and picked Dean up and sat him on his shoulders.

"Yay, ride!" Dean yelled and straightened his legs in delight. "Go!" Dean pointed forward and tugged at John's hair.

"I'm going," he said and walked around the living room with a smile on his face. "Momma would be mad at me if she was here."

"Why?"

"Cause she thinks I'm gonna drop you whenever I do this," John said and the phone started to ring. He lifted Dean off of his shoulders, and rest him on his hip. He went to the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"John, you need to come right now!"

"Mary? What's wrong?"

"If you don't get here right now, you're gonna miss Sam!" she yelled at him and Dean giggled.

"I wanna see Sammy!" Dean yelled and pointed to the door. "Car! Go!"

"Listen to Dean and get over here!" Mary screamed and then a faint scream came.

"Okay," John said and hung the phone on the receiver. "Let's go Dean." John walked to the door and grabbed the keys to the Impala. "Your mom is going to hate me for taking you in the car."

Dean giggled as John shut the door and made they're way to the car.

Dean had fallen asleep while waiting in the ugly room. But when John woke him up, he barely registered that he was being carried to a different room and when he saw the baby in the crib next to Mary, he smiled. "Sammy," he mumbled and then burrowed his head in John's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Risen Angel: The Wee!Chester Drabbles are back!**

Dean watched Sam on the blanket. He was a little annoyed that the baby sister he thought he was going to have, was a boy, but he was okay with it. Now he had someone to play with!

His mom was a little loopy though. One minute she was happy and the next she was crying. Dean was a little scared of her, but his smile usually made her tears go away. Usually at least.

He was so amazed at the baby that he called his brother. He was either happy or mad, just like his mom.

Dean didn't remember being like that. And he remembered everything.

Mary came into the room and sat down in a chair. Dean looked at her and smiled, going over to her. She lifted him up and smiled, rocking him.

"Do you love your baby brother, Dean?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

"Yes!" Dean answered enthusiastically.

Mary laughed and kissed him. "Good. Cause I know that he loves you."

"How? All he does is noise."

Mary laughed again and hugged Dean. "Cause I do. I know that if I had a big brother, I would love him so much."

Dean smiled and hugged his mother.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Oh, working on that car," she said and smiled. "Wanna read a book?" she asked and gently rocked the chair back and forth again.

Dean smiled and climbed off and went over to the books that he had. It was hard choosing. There were so many things to read. Though he would rather play with the other kids at the park, he liked it when his mom read to him. Her voice was pretty.

He grabbed a larger book and brought it over to her, climbing back up with ease.

She flipped through the book and smiled. He grabbed the Bible.

She started at one of the smaller books in the Old Testament and watched Dean's reaction to what he was hearing. He looked so adamant to picture what was going on.

Sam seemed to like it too, since he was cooing throughout.

Mary smiled.

She was gonna bring her boys up right. No monster hunting like her father had done to her. A normal apple pie life. She owed her husband and sons that much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Risen Angel: Reviews make apple pies for Dean. =]**

Mary was standing at the kitchen sink finishing with the dishes, Dean sitting on the counter drying the plates. "Thank you Dean for drying the dishes," she said and smiled.

"Your welcome, Momma!"

Sam cooed from the car seat that was sitting on the kitchen table. Mary turned and smiled. "And thank you Sammy for entertaining us!"

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed and laughed.

Sam was gonna be six months tomorrow and the memory of long ago resurfaced to the front of her mind. Would that demon really come?

But that didn't matter.

"Momma, I'm done," Dean said and climbed down from the counter, hugging her waist.

"Alright. You can go play now," she said and kissed the top of his head.

Dean laughed and ran off into the living room, playing with the toy cars that he had gotten for his birthday

Mary dried her hands on the towel that Dean had discarded. She grabbed Sam out of the car seat and cradled him in her arms, bouncing him. He smiled happily at her and reached his hand to her.

She let him grab her finger and he put it to his mouth, gnawing on it.

"My baby angel," Mary crooned and walked into the living room.

Dean looked up at her and he gave her a toothy grin. "Hold Sammy?" he asked and his eyes got buggy.

"Come here," she said and sat down in the wooden rocking chair. Dean climbed up her lap and she put an arm around him as he held Sam.

"My little angels," Mary whispered and kissed the side of Dean's head.

He looked up at her and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Risen Angel: Remember… reviews make a happy Dean, cause he has pie.**

Dean smiled at his father as they finished watching the show that was almost done. It was almost bed time and Sammy was already being forced to sleep. Not that Dean really cared; he got to spend time with Dad!

"Alright Dean-o, it's time for bed. Let's go say g'night to Sam," John said and stood up from the chair and lifted Dean into his arms.

"Okie-dokie," Dean said and hugged his father.

They went upstairs and walked into Sam's nursery. John let Dean hang over the edge of the crib while the small toddler gave his baby brother a kiss. "Good night, Sammy," Dean whispered and John lifted him back up.

"Come on you, it's time for bed."

"I don't wanna," Dean whined and gave his dad a pouting face.

"Your mom is gonna kill me if you stay up any longer. Now come on. Time for bed."

"Alright…"

John smiled as he walked back out of the nursery and down the hall into Dean's room. Toy cars were on the floor and race cars were painted onto the walls. John had a little say in that. And the room was completed with a race car bed.

Dean yawned and John smiled. "What does mom say?" he asked as he laid Dean down in the bed and covered him up.

"Angels are watching over you," Dean said with a yawn.

John smiled and ran a hand over his head. "Angels are watching over you, Dean." John didn't believe it. Angels weren't real. "Good night." He placed a kiss on Dean's forehead and watched as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

John went back downstairs and continued to watch the television.

Mary woke up around midnight. She blinked her eyes hard and noticed that John wasn't in bed. She sighed and stood up from the bed, shuffling her feet to the nursery.

She went into the room and saw John standing beside Sam's crib. "Is Sammy alright?" she asked and he nodded. "You comin' to bed?" He nodded again. "Alright," she mumbled and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

The TV was on. The recliner was pushed into the farthest position. Mary blinked and saw John sleeping there.

"Wait…" she whispered and gasped, sprinting back up the steps. To hell with what that guy said all those years ago. That was her baby!

She stormed into the nursery and panted. "You."

The man turned and his yellow eyes glowed in the dark, a wicked grin on his face.

"Get away from my baby!" she screamed.

He threw his hand at her and she slammed into the wall. "You knew this was going to happen," he growled and she continued being pushed up the wall and to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," she whispered.

John jumped in his seat, getting up from the chair.

He sprinted up the stairs to the nursery where he heard Mary yell. He looked around and went up to the crib. Sam was awake, but he wasn't crying. He looked around and didn't see Mary in the rocking chair.

Suddenly blood dropped onto Sam's face.

John froze.

He looked up and gasped.

Mary stared at him with fear and blood spilled out of her stomach.

"No…"

"Run."

Mary burst into flames and John gasped. He bent down to the ground and panted for a second. He stood back up and grabbed Sam out of the crib, wrapping him in the blanket.

He bolted for Dean's room. Was he too late?

Dean was still sleeping.

"Dean, wake up," John said and shook his oldest son. "Come on."

He grabbed the blanket that was around Dean and wrapped him around it, picking him up.

"Sorry, son."

John sprinted out of the room and down the hall. The nursery was ablaze and he took the stairs two at a time to get out of there as fast as he could.

He grabbed the keys to the Impala and his jacket, slipping his feet into his work boots. He shouldered Dean who had woken up and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Risen Angel: Wow… it's been a while. XD I've been busy with Smile Empty Soul my sequel to Never Gone and I have kind of forgotten about this. But I don't have a chapter to write at the moment and I have nothing else to do for now, so I'm gonna update! ^.^ This is good stuff! And remember to review, cause reviews make apple pies for Dean.**

Dean looked at his father, hunched over in the chair his hands covering his face. He looked around for his mom again, not realizing that she was gone for good. He walked up to his dad and tapped his knee.

John looked up at him after a few seconds, realizing that Dean was trying to get his attention. "What?" he asked and realized that he snapped the question. Dean flinched and John sat up. "I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"Where's mommy?" Dean asked his voice trembling, tears on the verge of making a path on his cheeks.

John froze. How was he supposed to answer that? "Mommy is gone," he answered and looked away. How was he supposed to take care of a toddler and an infant on his own? Why did he feel like he betrayed his family?

"No she's not!" Dean yelled and pouted. "Where is she?"

"Your mother is dead!" John yelled back and stood up, knocking Dean over.

Tears trailed down his face and he backed away, standing up he trudged away. "No she's not," he mumbled and went into another room.

John sat back down and clenched his hands in his hair. "Damn it!" he yelled.

Foot steps echoed through the house and John looked up seeing his wife's brother. "What did you do?" he asked and glared at John. "Dean came up to me and just started sobbing! He won't even talk!"

John hung his head and tears stung his eyes. "He asked me where Mary was. I told him she was gone and he denied it. I snapped. I shouldn't have."

"Damn right you shouldn't have! He's a child! A baby still! I get it, your wife is dead. She was my sister! I miss her too! But you have to act your part and stop being a blubbering fool! What if she was still here? What would she say to you?"

"She'd probably slap me and bitch me out."

"Yeah, she probably would. So get your act together! Or I will find a way to get those boys away from you."

John looked up at him. "You wouldn't," he growled, a fearful look in his eyes.

"Just until you get back and on your feet. Those boys need a stable home and right now you don't have that."

"Please don't."

"Just until you get back and on your feet."

"You can't do this!"

"I will for the better of my family. Or what's left of it," he said and walked back out of the room.

John stood up and followed him. "You can't do this to me!" he yelled and his brother in law turned around.

"John, stop this. You are not helping the situation. You think you are, but right now, you are NOT HELPING!"

John froze. Was he really being that much of a burden? Was he ruining everything? What happened that he had messed up on so badly? What wasn't his fault? He leaned against the wall. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. What happened is a freak accident. Just be happy that you got your boys out of there."

"Mary was my everything."

"And now those boys are. I understand that Mary was your support, but you have to support yourself right now. Go back to work. Don't shut out everyone that cares for you. Your neighbors have been giving us all of the gifts that they think you need. Please John."

John looked up at him. "What if I can't?"

His brother in law glared at him. "Then you need to grow up," he dead panned and walked away.

Dean looked over at his baby brother. Did Daddy really mean that? He had to be lying. Sam started to cry.

He walked over to his brother and held his hand. "Don't worry Sammy, I'll keep you safe," he whispered and Sam stopped crying. "Mommy will come home and then we can go back home! I promise!"

Their uncle watched them and sighed. Dean was so set on the belief that their mother was just gone for a little bit. What would he do when he finally realized that she was gone?

"Do you want to go out for ice cream?" he asked and Dean looked over at him. He blinked and nodded. "Come on," he said and picked up Sam, holding Dean's hand as they went out to the car.

Dean looked at the living room his dad was in. He was sitting in that chair again, as if he hadn't even moved. "Is Daddy right?" he asked.

"What did he say?"

"That Mommy was dead."

They stopped and he picked Dean up. "Now you listen to me. Your mother is alive in you. What you are is how she is still alive. She may not be here any more, but she is always inside you. Don't forget that."

"So Mommy isn't coming back?"

"She isn't going to come back. I'm sorry Dean."

"But I promised Sammy!" The baby cooed at his name. "See! He wants Mommy too! Not just me!"

"I'm sorry Dean, but you're going to have to break this promise. Now come on, let's go get some ice cream. I know a great place."

Dean nodded and held onto his uncle as they went to the car. "Are we ever going to go home?" 

"I don't know."

"Is this going to be our home now?"

"I don't know. I'd like you to stay."

Dean smiled. "I like it here. I wanna to stay."

**Risen Angel: So… John is being an angsty ball of angst. If that makes any sense, but I guess it's to be expected. Anyways, Dean is being a cute little toddler. And also I have no idea if Mary had any other siblings… I don't think she did, but she does now, so =P I'm taking a creative license. ^.^ **

**I'll try and update this more, but reviews would be nice! Just to hear what you like and what you don't like. What you want to see more of and the other stuff like that. I'm kind of just following what I believe to be key points in their life, but if you would like me to make something up then that would be okay too! So bring 'em out! The parts would obviously have to be after the fire and stuff… ^.^ Thanks! So I'll see you guys next time I update! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Risen Angel: Hey guys! Guess who has some more wee!chester to upload! This little chicka right here! And it's so cute and adorable I could die! Well… the child angst coming from Dean is cute and adorable that I could die… XD**

**To the fic!**

Dean opened his eyes, seeing the small race track he had gotten for his birthday. The blue race car sat ready at the checkered line and the wired controller was in his hand.

He blinked. Why was he back at home? It was gone! He watched it burn! "What?"

"Dean?"

He looked around. "Momma?"

"Hey, Den," she said, poking her head into his room, "you hungry?"

"Yeah, Momma," he answered and walked over to her. She was still alive!

"Come on, Sammy's napping."

He hugged her leg happily. Momma was still here! She wasn't gone!

"I love you, Momma!"

"I love you too, Dean."

Mary smiled and led him downstairs to the kitchen.

He didn't want to go back to that nightmare.

"But you have to Dean," his mother said, turning to him with yellow eyes. "Because this isn't real! I'm dead. You can't have me."

"Momma?"

Dean sat up and gasped. He was exactly where he had fallen asleep in the creepy place that Daddy had put them in. They were no longer at their uncle's, although the house was creepy and big, it was nicer than this rundown building.

He looked over at baby Sammy. "Don't worry Sammy, I'll protect you," he said and touched his baby brother's hand. "Angels are watching over us."

**The dreams Dean! DON'T LISTEN TO THE DREAMS!**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Risen Angel: I have some more wee!chester! Be excited. AND REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKE! And if you love me… figure out how to get me outside world food. I love my college food and all but… PLEASE! I NEED GREASY BAD FOR YOU FOOD THAT ISN'T ASIAN!**

Sam smiled up at Dean, unaware that the nice looking woman standing in the doorway could tear them apart in a second.

"My dad will be back soon," Dean snarled and crossed his skinny arms over his chest. "We're fine!"

"How old are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm six. Plenty old enough."

"No honey, you're not. And this isn't a safe place for your brother either. It's my job to keep you safe."

"And it's mine to protect my brother! You won't take him away from me!"

"I won't dear. I just want to help you."

"Well you're not helping!"

"You're not letting me. Dean right? I don't want to separate you and your brother, Dean, but this motel, is not a stable environment. Do you know of anyone, and I mean anyone, you could stay with until we get a hold of your father?"

Dean blinked and gulped. "Where would we go if I said no?"

"A safe place."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"We could go to my home, and I'll make you a real dinner. Not cereal or peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Dean's eyes glistened. "Real food? Not quick gas food?"

"That's right."

"And we'll be back before Dad?"

"I'll do my best. But you have to answer any questions I have truthfully, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Dean retorted. He'd learned to lie. A little too well for his age.

"That's all I can hope for," she replied and held out a hand.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and followed her out the door, sighing a sigh of relief when he saw that black Impala he had grown to love.

"What are you doing with my boys?" John yelled, storming up to the woman.

"I'm from child protective services and we received a call from the manager here about two small boys without any parental supervision. I'm only doing my job sir."

"Like hell you are! Get out of my sight and don't ever come back, you hear?"

She huffed and stormed to her car. "You sir have no right to be a parent! Not with how you treat these boys."

John glared and clenched his hands into tight fists, his face going red.

The woman got into her car and sped off.

John turned to Dean and glared. "What are my rules?"

"The man let her in! I didn't!" Dean yelled and glared up at his father. "I did exactly as you said! It's not my fault that she came!"

"Now we have to leave again. I hope you're happy Dean."

"I'm just peachy," he grumbled, holding a confused Sam close to him.

John stumbled around the room and finally sat down on the couch, passing out.

Dean put Sam on the bed and smiled. "Don't worry Sammy, things will be better. I promise."

"Laugh."

Dean chuckled.

"No, laugh! Like before!"

"Maybe later."

"Why?"

"Not now Sam."

Sam frowned and huffed.

"Not fair."

"I know Sammy," Dean replied and curled his knees up against his chest.

"Where are the angels, Momma?" he whispered and looked down at his feet, tears blurring his gaze.

**Dean makes me sad. Like legit sad. **

**AND GIVE ME FOOD! Please :I**


	9. Chapter 9

**Risen Angel: Hey all! I didn't get any food. I'm a starving college student now! XD If you do send me food however it would be appreciated that you send me fruit snacks. I want gummy snacks like none freaking other!**

**TO THE CUTE!**

"John, leave the boys here," Robert Singer said with an irritated scowl. "You leave them in rundown motels for weeks and it's a no wonder CPS is always on your tail! One of these days they won't be there when you get back!"

"But I'm close Bobby! I'm so close to the thing that killed Mary!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You are no where near closer to that monster than you were a year ago. Just leave the boys here; I'll even enroll them in school, that way it looks like they're normal."

"They are so far behind Bobby!"

"All the more reason. I know you mean well John, but what you are putting these boys through is not fair to them. Let them stay here, let them have something stable where they can grow. A grungy motel is not a stable home."

"I should have left them with Mary's brother. I should have listened to him. Why didn't I?"

"Because you are a stubborn bastard. Now break the bad new to the boys that they're staying with "Uncle" Bobby, as Sam seems to call me."

"Dean won't take it well."

_Course I won't!_ Dean thought from behind the open door. He glared at the floor at the thought of having to go to school.

"You don't know that."

**Ya know. It wasn't really that cute. Kind of a filler really. But that's okay. The original version didn't even have that little paragraph with Dean eavesdropping, so I added a very important character. Now I'm going to actually do my homework now that I've procrastinated long enough. I hope you're happy.**

**P.S. Reviews count as food!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL KIDDIES! *total fail***

**And just a BTW…**

**FOOD = REVIEWS!**

Dean grumbled as he pushed back his matty hair. Third grade was completely unbearable, especially since Sam wasn't with him and everyone called him a homeless kid.

"Not my fault Bobby won't get us new clothes," he hissed as he sat by the tree, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Hey mutt, why don't you run off so we can play?" a fourth grader yelled from the middle of the field.

"I'm not a mutt!" Dean retorted and glared. If he had his butterfly he would show those boys a thing or two.

"Oh look, the mutt can bark! Anyone wanna see if it can bite?"

Dean stood up and glared at the advancing boys. "Come and get me," he threatened.

The older boys charged and Dean easily dodged them, connecting his fist with one of their stomachs. The boy dropped, groaning and holding his belly.

The others turned to him and attacked again, this time with Dean tripping one of them and dodging another's punch.

"That all you got?" Dean chuckled and suddenly the shrill sound of the whistle grabbed his attention.

He grimaced and turned to face the now storming teacher. "Great," he mumbled and stumbled back when a fist connected with his chin and he fell back, hitting his head on a rock.

"Ow," he mumbled, sitting up and feeling the back of his head, feeling blood.

"Winchester! Lloyd! Principals office, now!"

Dean held the ice pack to the back of his head and grumbled curses under his breath. "Stupid school", he hissed.

"I just don't know what's gotten into him," the other boy's mother chimed. "He's so well-behaved all the time. The other boy must have done something."

Dean could tell she was lying, lying through her fake smile and fake disbelief. She probably urged her son to fight him. "Bitch," he hissed.

"Your son is suspended, as are his accomplices," the principal said and laced his fingers together.

"But why just my son and friends? That boy should be punished as well!"

"I think a concussion serves just fine," the man hissed and the woman huffed indignantly, she turned on her heel and grabbed her son roughly by the arm.

"Just you wait till your father gets home young man. You are in for a world of hurt!"

Dean smirked as they walked by. Bobby would act disappointed for sure, but he'd be proud that the smaller boy stood up for himself, especially against such odds.

"Mom wouldn't be," he sighed and hung his head as he waited for Bobby to show up.

Bobby finally showed with a look of "what the hell happened" all over his face.

"Are you Dean's guardian?" the secretary asked and Bobby nodded. "Right this way."

"You alright kid? You look like you lost!"

"Something like that," Dean smiled.

**I know, I know… HOW DARE YOU MAKE A THIRD GRADER TALK LIKE THAT! Um… I'm pretty sure that was normal language in Dean's life at that age, especially with John as a father and Bobby as a semi-father figure. Sorry to disappoint you all in my whole – I'M GONNA REBEL AND MAKE DEAN A POTTY MOUTH AT EIGHT! XD It would be pretty fun though.**

**REMEMBER!**

**FOOD = REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maybe I should re-word what I've been saying…**

**REVIEWS = FOOD! **

**Maybe that'll work. I want your input! Mainly cause I'm running out of ideas right quick! GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE WHO ARE FAVORITING AND STORY ALERTING THIS THING!**

**^.^**

"What's school like?" Sam asked, looking up to Dean with fear-filled eyes.

"Stupid. But you're smart Sammy, so you'll beat it just fine."

"But what about bull… bullies?" Sam cried out and he looked at Dean with a sad puppy dog look.

"Don't worry about those jerk wads, Sammy! What have I always told you?"

"That angels are watching over us."

Dean flinched. "Besides that."

"That you'll protect me!"

"Exactly! And if anyone pushes you around you come and find me and I'll show 'em a thing or two!"

Sam smiled and hugged Dean. "You're the best big brother ever Dean!"

Dean returned the hug. "Thanks Sam."

"I love you."

Dean's smile grew a little bit. "I love you too, Sam. Maybe Dad will be home and we can go get ice cream or something!"

Sam pulled away and smiled with a gaped tooth grin. "Really?"

"Really, even if Dad isn't here we'll still have ice-ream."

"You're awesome, Dean!"

"I know," he smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Back again! Not sure how well this is compared to previous chapters, but I hope I do some good.**

* * *

"What? Why are you going to take them?" Bobby asked and shook his head. "They are doing fine!"

"They need to be with me! They need to know how to do what I'm doing! You know this!" John yelled and thrust his hand at his friend.

"And they can learn in a safe place!" Bobby yelled. "Dean is finally doing well in school and Sam is making friends!"

"They don't need school; they need to know how to hunt these monsters!"

"They need to know how to be normal!"

"And what good has normal done to my family! Mary is dead because of the supernatural. They don't need to be normal, they need to know this and not have any inclination of ever coming back to some kind of normal life. Normal is not safe!"

Bobby's jaw dropped.

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"I know what is best for my family," John said and stormed out of the room.

Bobby glared at John's retreating form and then gasped, running to the back yard through the door behind him.

"Dean!" he yelled and looked around. "Sam!"

He heard the engine of that Impala start with a roar and his eyes widened. "No…" he gasped and ran to the front yard.

The black car was peeling out of the driveway and he ran after it.

"John! Stop!" he yelled and stopped, heaving for breath. He looked up and saw Dean press his hand on the rear window. "Dean, I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Back in school and man is it nice to have something to do again! I mean seriously. I was bored all summer long!**

* * *

Dean looked out the window of the motel. The rain was pouring down in sheets and the thunder shook the building. Lightning struck across the sky and Sam cried out.

Dean looked over to Sam and sighed. He was bored and he actually kind of missed school, at least he was doing something then. Sammy would have been better off in this storm at school too; he would have been too preoccupied to care about the lightning.

"Dean, I'm scared," he whimpered and Dean sighed. "Where's Dad?"

"He'll be back soon," Dean answered in a smooth lie. Dad had been gone for four days already. The cereal was running low, as was the milk. And peanut butter and bread only did a little in quieting Sammy.

"But he's been gone for so long. Can we go back to Uncle Bobby's?"

Sammy was giving him the puppy dog look. He always won any argument with that stupid face.

"We can't. Dad won't let us."

"But… but…"

"We can't, Sam. I want to go back too, but we can't. I'm sorry."

Sam bowed his head and pouted. "When will the storm go away?"

"Soon, I hope," Dean said and Sam sat down on the grungy couch. "Wanna watch TV and stay up late?"

"Yeah… I guess."

Dean frowned. "Sammy, are you okay?"

"I just want Bobby."

Dean nodded and turned the television on. "Maybe if we bring it up to Dad we can go back."

"Really?" Sam asked and looked up at Dean with an excited look.

"Maybe. Its Dad's decision, not mine," he answered and gave a hopeful smile to Sam. "You pick the show."

Sam smiled and took the remote, flipping through the channels until a cartoon came on. Dean spaced out and looked back out the window. CPS hadn't shown up yet and the motel manager had been really odd when Dad checked in. Dean didn't like the look of the guy, but he didn't have a say in where they stayed. He didn't have a say ever and it was his life.

He frowned and glared at the rain streaming down the window. He wanted Mom to still be here. He wanted to still believe that her goodnight promise was real. He wanted to believe in those angels that she put over him.

"I miss Mom," he said and Sam looked over at him.

Sam didn't think that he meant to say that out loud.


	14. Chapter 14

**It is so nice to be back in school. Like you have no idea how much I actually missed having to actually use my brain. It has been lazy for far too long.**

* * *

"Come on Sam, hit harder!" John yelled and Sam flinched. He didn't like this… training that they had to do all the time. His arms hurt and while hitting Dean at first had been fun, it wasn't fun anymore. Dean was bigger than him, stronger than him and it wasn't fun getting pinned every few minutes.

"I can't, Dad."

"Yes you can. Now hit him harder!"

Sam's lip quivered and Dean winked at him slyly as he raised his fists to attack. Sam frowned and then threw the punch; Dean took the brunt of it and fell back.

"Finally!" John exclaimed and Dean got back up, rubbing his shoulder. He smiled at Sam and Sam smiled back. "Again, and keep it up for another ten minutes."

"But Dad," Dean started and when John glared he stopped. Sam's lip quivered again and John walked away, sitting on a stump in the forest they were sheltered in. "Come on Sammy. I'll take it easy on ya."

"Thanks, Dean," Sam whimpered and they continued fighting each other.

Dean held his punches back, letting Sam get harder ones in. It was the least he could do today, especially since they were stuck in the middle of nowhere on the way to some mining town in Utah. Sam wanted to do what kids did, not sit in a car and try not to complain. It was times like then that Dean wished that CPS would find them and they would be put somewhere safe, but he didn't want to leave Sammy. He couldn't leave Sammy.

"You're done," John stated and the boys stopped. Dean ruffled Sam's hair and Sam grimaced, trying to flatten his crazy hair. "Come on, we're almost to the town."

"We're coming, Dad," Dean replied and they followed him back to the dirt road where the car was parked.

Dean really wanted to be back with Bobby. Sam missed him and when Bobby was mentioned Dad got mad, really mad.

Sam climbed into the car and grabbed one of his army men from the bag he had on the floor. Dean smiled as he made pretend gunshot noises and he aimed the man's gun out the window. "Get in the trench," Sam hissed and he made the army man dive into the handle on the door, wiggling it in so then it was stuck.

Dean frowned at this and just watched.

Sam then tugged on it and gasped. "Oh no," he whispered and tried to get it out, but it was stuck-stuck. He looked over to Dean and gave him his favorite puppy dog look. "Help?"

"I think it's stuck in there for good," Dean said quietly as the car drove along.

"But, he's my favorite," Sam whimpered.

"I know, Sammy. But think of this. What if he died protecting his men? They couldn't bring him home because they were able to get away and not him. When they went back his body was gone, but there was a statue of him where he died. It's a memorial."

Sam frowned at this and then smiled. "I like it!" he said and laughed. "Thanks Dean!"

"No problem, Sammy," Dean said and leaned against the door on his side of the car.

Protecting Sammy was his job. He didn't really notice it before, but it also meant making stuff up to make him happy. If he was going to take care of Sammy he would lie about the angels, if only to keep him happy.


End file.
